


He wants to cuddle in your lap, Oliver

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets through an experience all cat owners had, one time or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He wants to cuddle in your lap, Oliver

“Felicity the cat is staring at me.”

“He wants to cuddle in your lap.”

“It’s taken, Whiskers. Not for you. I have plans.”

“Plans?”

“He as taken over the house. And you. He’s not taking over me. I won’t allow it.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“My plan is not letting him win me with begging eyes, soothing purr, soft fur,…”

“He’s already on your lap isn’t he?”

“He just jumped in. And now he’s just swirling about.”

“He will lay down and still soon.”

“Yeah.”

“…”

“Felicity.”

“He’s still getting comfortable?”

“No. He’s laying down. But… I have to get up.”

“Is something wrong?”

“I have to pee.”


End file.
